Kanojo?
by Neko Nichibana
Summary: bercerita tentang Hinata yang menjadi seorang otaku dan pecinta komik shoujo./AU, typo masih ada mungkin, alur cepat/please R&R...


**KANOJO?!**

**.**

**By: Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (sedikit)**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, alur cepat, OOC, one shoot, Hinata OOC, NaruHina, SasuHina, dll...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**KELAS 2-B**

"Hikaru-kun, Shin-kun, aku mau kok kalau jadi pacar kalian berdua..." Gadis bersurai indigo yang rambutnya saat ini sedang di kucir kuda itu perlahan mendekatkan mulutnya untuk mengecup komik shoujou yang tengah dibacanya.

"Hinata!" Terdengar suara cempreng dari sebelahnya. "Ck, kau mulai gila dengan komikmu itu kan?!" Gadis pemilik suara cempreng itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendapati kelakuan sahabatnya yang aneh di pagi hari.

"Hehehe... Gomen, Ino-chan.." Hinata tersenyum canggung. "Tapi coba kau lihat, baik Hikaru-kun dan Shin-kun sangat tampan. Kyaaaa...!" Hinata mulai salah tingkah dan berteriak tak jelas ketika menyodorkan komik yang baru saja ia baca.

"Haaah?! Itu hanya manga, Hinata! Manga!" Ino memijit pelan pelipisnya menanggapi sifat Hinata yang mulai kambuh itu. "Yang tampan itu adalah..."

.

**SREEEK!**

**.**

"Itu!" Pekik Ino sambil menunjuk arah pintu kelas yang baru saja dibuka dan menampilkan dua sosok pemuda dengan paras yang tampan.

"Kyaaa...~ Yang tampan itu tentu saja Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun! Bukan manga, tetapi mereka memang tampan..." Ino tiba-tiba saja menjerit dan merona hebat setelah melihat Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha tengah berjalan masuk kelas dan mulai menduduki kursi mereka masing-masing.

.

1 detik...

.

2 detik...

.

3 detik...

.

"Bagiku mereka biasa saja, Ino-chan..." Hinata berucap dengan tampang watados.

"HEH?!" Ino yang tadinya masih membayangkan hal-hal tentang Sasuke dan Naruto, langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Hinata barusan. "Demi Saus Tar-tar yang biasanya diucapkan Patrick, Hinata apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?! Mereka itu duo pangeran sekolah kita Hinata! Duo Pangeran Tampan!" Ino kini sudah mendelik ke arah Hinata.

.

**TENG TONG TENG TONG...**

**.**

**.**

"Aaah~... Sudahlah, Hinata. Percuma saja aku menjelaskan berulangkali pada seorang otaku sepertimu..." Ino pun berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Hehehe..." Hinata hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit ke arah Ino.

Tak lama setelah Ino kembali ke kursinya, Chiyo-sensei, Guru Sejarah mereka mulai masuk dan langsung memberi materi. Sementara sang guru sibuk menceritakan kisah-kisah sejarah Jepang di era Edo bahkan Meiji, suasana hening tercipta. Tak ada seorang murid yang berbicara, termasuk Hinata. Merasa bosan dengan materi yang disampaikan sang guru, Hinata pun memalingkan muka untuk melihat obyek di luar jendela. Amethystnya terasa teduh saat melihat pepohonan rindang yang sedikit bergoyang karena angin sepoi-sepoi. Cukup lama ia memandangi obyek tersebut hingga ia merasa matanya mulai merasa berat. Ia pun meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja masih dengan menatap keluar jendela. Pikirannya terbang jauh melayang keluar sana. Angin sepoi-sepoi semakin membelainya dan kantuk semakin datang.

Yah, angin yang sangat menenangkan...

.

.

* * *

.

.

**HINATA'S POV**

Kulihat beberapa siswa dan siswi sudah mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas karena waktu sudah menunjukkan istirahat siang. Aku menengok ke samping untuk mengajak Ino-chan memakan bento bersama. Sayangnya ia sudah hilang dari tempat duduknya. Hmm, pasti Ino langsung mengikuti dua 'pangeran tampan'nya itu. Haah~.. Kau sedikit menghela nafas saat memikirkan bagaimana antusiasnya Ino hanya dengan melihat Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun. Aku jadi terheran-heran apa yang membuat Ino-chan menyukai kedua laki-laki tersebut. Kuakui sih mereka memiliki wajah yang lebih baik dari yang lain, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak merasakan esensi seperti keantusiasan Ino-chan saat melihat mereka. Hmm, mungkin karena aku masih tidak mau memikirkan yang namanya cinta dan segala macamnya. Mungkin.

Perlahan kukeluarkan kotak bento yang ada di bawah mejaku. Kubuka perlahan penutupnya dan mulai mengambil sumpit. Kupandangi bento yang berisiskan nasi dan beberapa sayur serta telur gulung itu. Aku kembali menghela nafas. 'Aku makan sendirian lagi...'

Aku berdoa sebentar sebelum memulai makan. Setelahnya aku mulai mengambil sebuah telur gulung kecil. Aku menyeringai kecil. Aku sangat suka dengan telur gulung.

"Aaa..."

.

**HUP!**

**.**

**NYAM NYAM NYAM...**

**.**

"EH?! N-NARUTO-KUN?!" Aku berteriak histeris saat mengetahui telur gulungku telah dilahap oleh salah satu pangeran sekolah menurut Ino-chan, Namikaze Naruto.

"Hehehe..." Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum di sela-sela makan. Setelah menelan habis makanan itu, barulah ia mulai berbicara. "Ne, Hinata-chan, kenapa kau memakan bento tanpa mengajakku? Kau tahu aku mulai kelaparan-ttebayo..." Ia memanyunkan bibir.

"A-Ano... B-Bukankah N-Naruto-kun selalu pergi ke kantin? J-Jadi... K-Kenapa aku harus mengajak N-Naruto-kun?!" Tanyaku hati-hati. Jujur saja sekarang ini aku masih merasakan deg-degan karena kedatangan tiba-tiba laki-laki ini.

"Hah?! Kau ini bicara apa sih Hinata-chan?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kita kan selalu memakan bento bersama!" Tak lama kemudian ia meraih sumpit yang masih kupegang dan mengambil sebuah telur gulung dan memakannya. Hey, itu telur gulungku!

"T-Tapi–"

"Ne, Hinata-chan tidak suka kalau memakan bento bersamaku?" Ia memasang tampang memelas.

Ah, ini salah satu kelemahanku. Aku selalu tak bisa melihat orang lain memasang wajah seperti itu padaku. Aku benar-benar tak tega jika ada orang lain memasang wajah memelas. Rasa kebaik-hatianku pasti akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Meskipun aku berulang kali untuk menahannya agar tidak terjerumus rasa mudah tega seperti itu, tetapi tetap saja aku kalah. Mou! Aku mulai benci hal ini.

"E-Eto, b-bukannya begitu, h-hanya saja..." Aku memainkan jari-jariku. Tanda aku sedang gugup setengah mati.

"Hanya saja apa?!" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Seketika aku dapat mencium aroma citrus darinya. Rona merah pasti sudah memenuhi pipiku karena saat ini aku mulai merasakan jika pipiku terasa panas. Oh, ya ampun, aku pasti akan dianggap munafik oleh Kami-sama karena sebelumnya aku menganggap Naruto memiliki wajah yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun ssekarang lihatlah ini! Matanya bening sebiru lautan dengan bulu mata lentik. Hidung mancung. Rahang yang tirus namun terlihat tegas. Rambut yang acak-acakan namun membuatnya terlihat seksi. Dan yang terakhir bibir yang tidak terlalu tipis namun, em, apa ya? Cukup membuatku penasaran. Dia tampak seperti _live action_-nya Hikaru-kun...

"I-Itu.. a-aku tidak e-enak saja d-dengan y-yang lain..." Aku semakin memainkan kedua jariku. "N-Nanti f-f-fansmu m-marah..." Aku mengecilkan volume suaraku. Takut jika ia akan marah atau apa.

"Hmmb..." Aku meliriknya sekilas. "Hahahahaha...!" Dan aku membulatkan mata karena ia malah tertawa dengan keras. Tunggu dulu! Aku berkata benar, bukan?!

"N-Na-Nani?!" Aku sekarang _speechless._

"Hinata-chan wa hontou... hahaha..." Ia masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Fans? Fans apa?" Ia oun menghapus beberapa bulir air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Oh Tuhaan~... Ia terlihat kereeen..~!

Hampir saja aku kehilangan fokus karena terpesona dengannya. Aku berdeham kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan fokus. Nanti ia akan menyadari jika aku terlalu gugup hanya sekedar memandanginya. "Y-Yaa... t-tentu saja p-para s-siswi yang selalu mengejarmu..." Aku memalingkan muka.

"Aduh, Hinata-chan..." Ia menutup muka dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau lupa ya?!" lalu menatapku dengan sedikit pandangan yang terlihat kecewa. Ha? Lupa apa memangnya?

"L-Lupa?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Wah, kau lupa ya, aku ini kan pacarmu. Mereka tidak menggangguku lagi karena kita pacaran kan!" ucapnya dengan polos.

Ooh... Aku kira apa. Ternyata aku pacarnya toh. Eh! Pacar?! Aku?! AKU PACAR NARUTO-KUN?! YANG BENAR SAJA?!

**BRAAAK!**

"HAAAAH?!" Aku terbelalak kaget. "P-P-Pa-Pacar N-Naruto-kun?!" Aku langsung berdiri dan menggebrak mejaku sendiri. Sungguh aku sangat kaget saat ia dengan santainya mengatakan kalau aku ini pacarnya. KAMI-SAMAAAA...!

"Astaga, Hinata-chan! Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot-ttebayoo!" Kulihat Naruto mengelus-elus dadanya.

"M-Maaf! A-aku k-ke toilet dulu. Permisiiiii...~!" Yap, aku langsung kabur begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang masih terus memanggilku karena meninggalkannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"MOU! NANI KOREE?!"

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri hingga ikat rambutku terasa mau lepas. Kulirik wastafel dan kembali aku menengadahkan tanganku untuk menangkap air yang mengalir dari wastafel. Meski tak penuh, langsung saja aku mengusapkan air tadi ke wajahku. Ini benar-benar aneh. Sungguh kejadian barusan sungguh tidak bisa diterima akal. Aku? Pacar Naruto-kun? Hey, yang benar saja?! Jadian saja aku tak tau kapan?! Mungkinkah aku terkena amnesia sesaat?!

"Aku... amnesia?! Hwaaa... Aku pasti memang terkena amnesia sesaat! Huwaaaaa...!" Aku langsung menjambak rambutku.

"Tapi apa yang membuatku anmesia?! Terlalu banyak baca manga shoujo?!" Aku menatap pantulan bayanganku sendiri. "HWAAAA! Neji-nii benar! Aku pasti amnesia karena terlalu banyak baca manga! Hwaaaa...!" Aku semakin menjambak rambutku.

Bagaimana ini? Kalau benar aku mengalami amnesia, lalu aku harus bagaimana? K-kalau Neji-nii sampai tahu, matilah aku. Ck, sial! Aku jadi tak ingat apa yang aku lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu! AAAKH! MOU!

"Tenang, Hinata! Tenang..." Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri, "tarik nafas pelan, lalu hembuskan perlahan... ya, tarik nafas pelan lalu hembuskan perlahan..." Dan konyolnya aku mengikuti kata-kata yang kuucapkan sendiri.

"Oke! Jika memang benar aku mengalami amnesia sesaat, kurasa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto-kun! Yah! Aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku bukan pacarnya sekarang juga!"

Setelah kurasa aku mulai tenang, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Untung saja saat itu toilet perempuan sedang sepi, jadi tidak akan ada yang menganggapku gila karena berteriak tak jelas di dalam kamar mandi. Sendirian pula. Saat aku sudah sepenuhnya keluar, aku menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum benar-benar mulai berjalan menuju kelas. Oke, kali ini aku harus meluruskan masalah ini!

"Disini kau rupanya!"

.

**GREB!**

.

EH?

Aku menoleh karena kurasa seseorang tengah memegangi lenganku. Kudapati sosok pemuda tinggi jangkung dengan sorot mata tajam dan dingin sedang memandangku dingin. Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri saat kedua mata gelap itu menatapku tajam, seolah-olah menuntut penjelasan padaku. Oh, ayolah, apalagi sekarang?

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun? A-ada a-apa?" Sumpah! Wajahnya terlihat menakutkan. Siapapun, tolong aku!

"JANGAN BERCANDA, HINATA!" Tuhan... Apa salahku? Kenapa aku mendapat bentakan dari cowok di siang bolong seperti ini?!

"G-Gomenasai... S-Sasuke-kun..." Seketika nyaliku langsung menciut. Bentakan dari seorang cowok itu memang menakutkan.

"Kemana saja kau, HAH?!" Dia mencengkeram lenganku semakin erat. Ibuuu... Aku sedang disiksa oleh cowok tampan tapi sadis, hiks... hiks..

"I-I-Ittai... S-Sasuke-kun..." Aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke yang kekar itu. Ck, sekarang aku meruntuki diriku sendiri karena terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Sakit katamu? Lebih sakit mana antara lengan kecilmu itu dengan hatiku saat aku mengetahui kau malah berduaan dengan si Dobe itu, hah?!" Dalam hati aku sedikit bersyukur karena ia telah melepaskan cengkramannya. Meskipun dengan cara kasar. 'Dasar bad boy!'

'Eh? Tunggu dulu! Dia merasa sakit hati? Dengan Dobe... Apakah itu Naruto-kun? Kenapa dia sakit hati saat aku bersama Naruto-kun?'

Aku yang terheran-heran dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke tersebut hanya menatap lelaki tampan itu dengan wajah cengo. Terkejut? Ya tentu saja! Apa maksudnya coba dengan sakit hati? Oh, Kami-sama... Apalagi sekarang?!

"S-Sakit h-hati?!" Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan super duper bingung plus terheran-heran.

.

**PLETAK!**

.

"Ittai..!"

"Ck! Gadis bodoh!" Umpatnya. Tidak bisakah dia bersikap lembut kepada perempuan? Seenaknya menjitak kepala orang! Tatanan rambutku yang baru saja kurapikan jadi berantakan lagi kan! Huh!

"K-Kenapa memukulku...?" Aku merintih pelan.

"Aku daritadi menunggumu, bodoh!" Ia memelototkan matanya. Ya ampun, ganteng-ganteng tapi menakutkan. Dia ini monster apa manusia sih?!

"M-Menungguku?" Oke, aku sekarang mencoba untuk memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan _bad boy_ satu ini. "S-Sasuke-kun sedang menungguku? T-Te-Tetapi s-seingatku a-aku tidak m-memiliki j-janji untuk b-bertemu... denganmu..." Kata terakhir aku ucapkan pelaaaan sekali. Takut pemuda emo ini menjadi garang seperti tadi.

"HAH! APA KATAMU?!" Tuh kan, dia jadi garang lagi. "Kau ini sudah bermain di belakangku, sekarang malah berkata seolah-olah aku ini bukan pacarmu! Kau anggap apa aku selain pacarmu, Hinata?!" Ya Tuhaaan, aku dimarahi lagi.

EH? Pacar? Aku... PACAR SASUKE-KUN?!

"T-Tunggu, Sasuke-kun! A-Ap-Apa m-maksudmu?! P-Pacar?!"

"Ck! Haruskah kubilang berulang kali kalau kau adalah pacarku, Hyuuga Hinata?!" Dia mencengkeram kedua bahuku. "KITA INI SUDAH PACARAN SATU BULAN!" Dan berakhir dengan meneriakiku. Ugh!

"S-Satu bulan?! T-Tapi a-aku–"

"Sudahlah!" Ia ganti meraih tanganku. "Aku tidak mau mendengar nada pura-puramu itu! Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke tempat biasanya!" Kini lengan kiriku ditarik paksa oleh pemuda Uchiha itu untuk mengikuti kemana ia pergi.

.

**GREB!**

.

"Tunggu dulu, Teme!"

Oh, apalagi ini? Tangan kananku ditarik ke arah berlawanan oleh seseorang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang memasang wajah horor sambil mencengkeram lenganku, berusaha menahan kepergianku. Glek! Aku sedikit menelan ludah karena Naruto sekarang terlihat tak kalah menakutkannya dengan Sasuke.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari pacarku, Dobe!" Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto. Kowaaaiii...

"HAH?! Justru kau yang harus melepaskan tangan Hinata-chan, Kuso Teme!" Naruto balas mendeathglare.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih pelan dan kembali menarik tanganku. Aduduh...

"Kubilang lepaskan tanganmu, Teme!" Naruto menarikku dengan keras hingga tanganku yang dipegang Sasuke terlepas dan aku jadi terhempas ke belakang dan menabrak dada bidang Naruto. Ya ampuun...! Perkelahian dua laki-laki benar-benar menakutkan.

"Dobe! Hinata pacarku! Terserah aku mau mengajaknya kemanapun!" Sasuke membentak Naruto.

"Heh! Siapa bilang Hinata-chan pacarmu?! Dia ini cewekku!" Naruto membalas enteng bentakan Sasuke dengan seringaian.

**BLUSH!**

'Oh tidak! Sekarang kedua tangan Naruto sedang memeluk pinggangku! Bagaimana iniii?!'

"N-Naruto-kun..." Aku yang tak nyaman berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tenanglah Hime! Aku tak akan membiarkan Sasuke untuk mengambilmu dariku!" Naruto berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"Namikaze sialan!"

Entah di detik keberapa aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik oleh Sasuke ke belakang tubuhnya dan aku sedikit oleng. Karena tak ada tumpuan, aku pun terjatuh dengan tidak sangat elitnya. Bokongku mendarat duluan di koridor kelas. Ugh! Sakit sekali.

Aku mendongak untuk melihat kedua cowok tersebut. Dapat kulihat kini baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sudah saling memukul satu sama lain. Astaga! Mereka sekarang sudah benar-benar saling hajar. Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya tepat di perut Naruto. Nenerima serangan seperti itu, kilatan marah di mata Naruto semakin jelas. Ia pun membalas pukulan Sasuke tadi dengan menonjok wajah tampan Sasuke. Sementara mereka berdua saling adu jotos, kalian tahu aku sedang apa? Aku hanya sedang memasang wajah cengo dan takjub. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar melihat orang berkelahi. 'Duh! Aku mikir apa sih?! Mereka harus dilerai!'

"N-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-kun... Kumohon... kalian berdua berhenti..." Aku berusaha menarik-narik kemeja Naruto dari arah belakang. Tentu saja dari belakang, kalau dari depan bisa kena jotos Sasuke nanti.

"Minggir Hinata! Ini urusan laki-laki!" Sasuke membentakku, lagi.

"Mundurlah, Hinata-chan! Nanti kau terluka!" Naruto menyeka darah yang sedikit keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah berusaha melerai kedua orang ini, tetapi mereka masih tetap berkelahi. Apa aku panggilkan saja guru? Tapi mereka pasti akan terkena hukuman. Lalu akau harus bagaimana?

Sekali lagi kulihat mereka berdua yang masih tidak mau mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka berdua. Semua murid sudah berkumpul untuk melihat tontonan adu jotos gratis. Aduh! Aku ngomong apa sih ini. Oke, kembali ke masalah utama! Sekarang mereka sedang berhenti sesaat untuk mengisi tenaga (?) mereka setelah beberapa menit lalu saling memukul. Sorak sorai dari para siswa siswi semakin membuatku pusing bukan main. Mereka berteriak saling menyebutkan nama pendukung mereka masing-masing. Hei, kalian pikir ini olahraga tinju yang sering ayahku tonton tiap hari minggunya?!

Kulihat mereka berdua akan memukul kembali. Buru-buru aku menyela di antara kedua cowok itu sebelum mereka kembali bertengkar. Dapat kulihat pula baik Naruto atau Sasuke terkejut dengan kehadiranku di antara mereka. Yap, inilah kesempatanku untuk menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Cukup!" Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada mereka masing-masing. "Jangan bertengkar lagi! Kalian pikir ini arena tinju apa?!" Aku menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Dan kedua cowok itu hanya terdiam.

"Hinata-chan..?" Naruto bergumam lirih. Lalu memalingkan muka.

"Cih!" Ah, aku tak perlu bilang siapa yang mendecih barusan.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa harus bertengkar? Seperti anak kecil saja!" Aku memarahi mereka. "Lagipula aku bukan milik siapa pun! Aku milik Tuhan dan orang tuaku!" Tatapan super kesal aku berikan untuk kedua makhluk adam ini.

"Gomen..." Keduanya bicara lirih.

"Nah! Jadi jangan merebutkan aku lagi, oke?!" Aku pun menutup kedua mata tanda puas karena dua orang ini sudah tidak bertengkar lagi.

"T-Tapi Hinata-chan–"

"Oi, Hinata–"

Oh ayolah! Aku bukanlah boneka _limited edition_ yang diperebutkan oleh banyak orang, em maksudku, dua orang seperti ini. Sebelum mereka bicara, aku langsung memotong ucapan mereka. "Mou! Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan barang yang bisa kalian rebutkan!"

"Aku tidak menganggapmu barang, Hinata-chan!" "Siapa bilang kau barang?!" Wow, meski aku sekarang dalam kondisi kesal karena mereka merebutkan diriku, tetapi aku tetap takjub karena mereka sangat kompak.

"Teme! Jangan mengkopi ucapanku!" Hmm, jika di manga atau anime pasti dari mata Naruto sudah memancarkan kilatan petir.

"Ck! Dobe! Kau saja yang suka meniru kata-kataku!" Dan mungkin dari mata onyx Sasuke juga begitu.

"Na, Hinata-chan! Kalau begitu sekarang kau pilih di antara kami! Kau pilih aku atau si Pantat Ayam ini?!" Naruto berucap sembil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Cih! Mana mungkin Hinata akan memilih Monster Rubah sepertimu!" Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arah Naruto. "Na, Hinata?!" Selanjutnya ia memandangku.

"Haah~..." Aku menghela nafas lagi. Mulai lagi deh mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"**MOU! YAMETTEEE...~!**"

.

**DUAK!**

**.**

"Engh!"

Aku langsung mengerjapkan mataku karena aku merasakan rasa sakit di ujung kepalaku. Rasanya tadi aku baru merasakan benda berat mengenai kepalaku. Masih dengan mata yang mengantuk, aku mencoba untuk membuka kedua mataku. Terdapat sebuah buku tebal berada di mejaku dengan posisi terbuka. Lalu pandanganku menyapu area sekitarku. Eh? Loh? I-Ini... di kelas...? Dan... Semua mata sedang memandangku heran?! Jadi yang tadi... mimpi?

"Hyuuga Hinata-san!"

Aku langsung menatap orang yang memanggilku tadi. Dapat kulihat Anko-sensei tengah menahan geram dengan menatapku. Aku langsung mengucek mataku agar lebih kelihatan segar daripada sebelumnya.

"H-Ha-Hai... A-Anko-sensei...?" Aku gugup.

"Jika kau merasa pelajaranku lebih membosankan daripada mimpimu, lebih baik kau keluar!" Oke, sekarang guru pindahan yang super galak itu sedang memarahiku habis-habisan. Ugh! Kenapa aku bisa tertidur dalam pelajaran Anko-sensei...

"G-G-Go-Gomenasai, Anko-sensei..." Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Semoga aku dimaafkan...

"Kalau begitu cepat duduk dan buka bukumu!" Anko-sensei pun berbalik untuk menulis di papan.

Meskipun Anko-sensei telah menyuruh semua siswa untuk kembali belajar, tetap saja semua pasang mata yang ada di kelas ini masih memandangiku. Dapat kudengar beberapa dari mereka terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyolku yang bisa-bisanya mengigau dalam kelas. Waaah... aku sangat malu.

Aku pun melirik Ino-chan yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia pun hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan sambil memasang pose facepalm. Astaga... Sahabatku sampai bersikap begitu. Aku pun sedikit merendahkan kepalaku untuk memanggil Ino-chan.

"Ne, Ino-chan, aku sudah tertidur sejak kapan?!" Bisikku padanya.

"Kau sudah tidur semenjak pelajaran terakhir Chiyo-sensei, Hinata!" Ino-chan balas berbisik.

Ya ampun! Aku sudah ketiduran sejak pelajaran Nenek Chiyo ternyata. Haduuh... Payang sekali aku ini. Bisa-bisanya tidur dalam kelas. Pandanganku pun beralih ke depan untuk mengikuti pelajaran Anko-sensei. Sebelum itu aku sempat memandang kursi tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Mereka duduk di baris ketiga dari depan dan bersebelahan. Sementara aku duduk di meja paling belakang. Aku sedikit tersentak kaget karena ternyata kedua pemuda itu masih memandangku dengan pandangan yang, em, agak aneh, menurutku. Tak lama kemudian seringaian kecil mereka pancarkan.

Eh? Mereka menyeringai bersamaan ke arahku? Dan hey, coba lihat! Seringaian mereka mirip sekali seperti Hikaru-kun dan Shin-kun...

Hmm, kurasa, mulai saat ini aku harus sedikit mengurangi waktuku untuk tidak sering-sering membaca komik atau manga. Mungkin membaca satu atau dua komik sehari itu akan lebih baik. Ya, sekarang aku harus benar-benar bisa mengatur waktuku. Hm.

.

**END OF HINATA'S POV**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa~! (berhubung neko ga tau readers bacanya waktu apa)**

**Ketemu sama neko lagi.. Hehehe...**

**Hmm, neko bawa fanfict ini karena kebetulan neko dapet ide pas baca salah satu komik shoujo. Dan timbullah ide ini. Sebenarnya sih fic ini jg salah satu pengalaman neko sendiri dulu. Tp alur ceritanya beda, hahaha... :D**

**Yah, itu saja...**

**Sekarang, mind to review this fict?**


End file.
